the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyburz Ignan
"No retreat, no quarter. Death before dishonor." - Kyburz Ignan, Junior Overwatcher History Kyburz does not hail from Golarion. Instead, he comes from a place he only refers to as Khargast. The world of Khargast is cruel, at least most people feel that way from what Kyburz says. Khargast was a place of never ending warfare, split into innumerable countries and city-states in varying states of alliances and rivalries. Kyburz belong to one of the larger nations, and from what little he speaks of it, he does not even remember the reason for the war. He only knows that his people, of the nation of Oftland, were in the right and that the other nation was wrong. Much of the landscape of the world had been blasted apart by countless years of war, the air thick with smog and posion. Where the extra people came from, nobody was quite sure, but fresh bodies arrived on the front line every day. Kyburz was one such rookie long ago. A half-orc, he was naturally trained as a warrior as part of his nation's warrior caste. The protective tattoos inscribed on his body made him unnaturally resistant to things that would have killed other soldiers, which is what made half-orcs so prized as soldiers. Kyburz in particular seemed to be made of sterner mental material. He could bear witness to the horrors of war that turned other men sick at the sight and shrug it off. For this reason, and his impressive aim and natural grasp of command, he was quickly promoted from Apprentice to Overwatcher, in charge of his own fire team of soldiers. Since the ripe age of 15 all he had ever known was battle, and it was beginning to serve him well as his leaders recognized his impressive ability to not die immediately, what with the attrition rates being so high. However, Kyburz did not get to enjoy his command for much longer than a few months. His unit, along with the battalion around him, ended up completely surrounded by the enemy after bravely charging forward a bit too far. A last stand was organized, each man being issued their cyanide pill to be taken and a bayonet to be affixed to their guns. Over a month of fighting ensued, with hundreds of soldiers falling as the battalion began to get whittled down, but Kyburz refused to falter even as madness and panic claimed many other soldiers. That is, until he found himself pulling his trigger at a simple deer. It fell to the ground and began to bleed out while Kyburz looked around for the rest of his squad. His ears rang with the distinct absence of gunfire and the sound of distant siege weapons. There were no screams of the dying or wounded either, which weirded him out equally as much. He turned his helmeted head around and saw a city in the distance, which he began walking towards, ready to receive new orders. Appearance Dressed in large greatcoat and by now completely defunct gas mask, Kyburz cuts a certainly... unique figure. Utterly faceless thanks to his uniform and minuscule amount of armor, he refuses to ever show off what he truly looks like to anyone. Under all the clothes is a somewhat average looking half-orc with a multitude of burn scars and healed over bullet wounds, rather than the nicks and gashes typical of most warriors. A large swathe of strange tattoos covers the left side of his chest, the patterns almost hypnotic, so it's a good thing nobody gets to see them. Across the left breast of his uniform are a series of medals in a swathe of colors. On his left shoulder is the emblem of Oftland, an open eye overtop a shield, while his right shoulder bears the insignia of his rank: two horizontal bars under another open eye. His uniform is kept in meticulous order, with his boots kept to a ruthless polish and every stray thread snipped off as quickly as it appears. Personality Kyburz hasn't had much of a chance to get a personality. From a young age, all he has ever known is war, and now that he is stripped of such he's not quite sure what to do with himself. He has no hobbies and no ideas about any sort of downtime. A stolid personality both on and off the field of battle, he can be counted upon to perform his duty reliably, and there is almost no task he will not perform so long as it seems a reasonable command. Perhaps a side effect from his life of fighting, he always seems to be a little on edge. Sudden noises more easily startle him than most, and his hands continually fidget at his sides. He has a bit of pride, more in his country and his previous station than actually in himself and his fighting skills. He is also naturally very orderly, frequently consulting a long list of tactics and drills that were taught to him as he trained to become a soldier on what to do - both in battle and in social life, as he has little experience with the latter. Friends The smart man in the world of Khargast didn't make friends, merely temporary alliances. Enemies The Enemy, which was whoever the current enemy of Oftland was. The various names and identities of the people he's fought over his life have long since melded together in his mind. Aspirations Kyburz wants to become a senior Overwatcher. However, there is no nation of Oftland to promote him anymore, so he could probably just make himself the Chieftain-in-Charge. Failing that, he seeks to find another cause to fight for, any cause that seems reasonable. Something to make him feel like he belongs again. Category:Characters